onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 407
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Boss Luffy Historical Arc | eyecatcher = None | rating = 9.4 | rank = 5 | filler = true }} "Special Historical Arc - Destroy! Thriller Company's Trap" is the 407th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin reveals Brook's past to Luffy and his friends, and decide to help him. Brook is captured by Thriller LTD, but Luffy and Zoro arrive to help him escape. The group rebuilds their mikoshi (portable shrine), which is modeled after the Thousand Sunny, and faces Thriller LTD's Oars-shaped mikoshi in the race. They win with the help of it's special abilities, and Luffy sends Hogback, Perona and Absalom flying for disrupting the festival. Igaram confiscates the prize money to pay for the damage to the town, but allows them to see the treasure, which is a pair of panties that can grant wishes if a beautiful woman wears them. Brook suggests that Mao wear them and she punches him out, once again erasing his memory. Long Summary Brook finds and attacks Kumashi and some zombies from the Thriller Company before heading toward the Thriller Company's headquarters, waking up Zoro as he walks past him. At Franky's workshop, Franky is being treated by Chopper as Robin arrives with information about where Brook has gone. Robin explains that Brook was indeed a member of the Thriller Company, but left due to not agreeing with their methods and likely feels responsible for the destroyed mikoshis. Luffy heads after Brook to find him being tortured by the Thriller Company as Zoro arrives to complain about the noise. Luffy frees Brook and fends off the Thriller Company alongside Zoro until Robin aids their escape with a smoke bomb. Brook arrives at Frankly's workshop to find everyone else allied with the Pinwheel eatery team rebuilding their mikoshi. The Legendary Flying Fish Riders and Rolling Express arrive and help the Pinwheel eatery by supplying them with materials from their damaged mikoshis. Brook is relieved when the others insist that they are still friends and that he will be a shrine bearer. Zoro also becomes part of the team when he is caught stealing food. On the morning of the race, the Thriller Company arrive with their mikoshi shaped like Oars expecting to be the only contestants, and are shocked to see the Pinwheel eatery team arrive with a mikoshi shaped like the Thousand Sunny. Omani and Mao borrow a flying fish to help their teammates. The Thriller Company zombies become too tired to carry the mikoshi, so Hogback activates the mikoshi's motorized hidden wheels. Franky does the same thing with his mikoshi, fueling it with cola first. The Thriller Company attacks the Pinwheel Eatery with a cannon, knocking them into the nearby river, but the mikoshi is able to travel in water and Omani navigates the team back to the race route. Perona attacks the Pinwheel eatery using some Brick Bats, but Franky releases the mikoshi's Mini Merry, allowing Zoro and Sanji to travel ahead and destroy them. Using another cola bottle, the Pinwheel Eatery mikoshi travels back onto the race route ahead of the Thriller Company. They retaliate by releasing Tararan from under the mikoshi to jump ahead of the Pinwheel Eatery team and trap them in a sticky net. Franky can't escape because they are out of cola, so Omani and Mao take some from a nearby stand, allowing Franky to use the Gaon Cannon to destroy the Thriller Company's mikoshi. The Thriller Company discover that Cindry has abandoned them and is in the audience, and are punched into the sky by Luffy. Although they have won, Igaram refuses to give Omani the prize money as they need to use it to repair the collateral damage the racers caused to the town. The sacred treasure turns out to be golden panties which will grant the wish of a beautiful woman when worn. Brook asks Mao to wear them and she punches him in response, knocking him onto the floor and causing him to lose his memory again. Characters in Order of Appearance Cameos *Oars *Gonbe *Aisa *Chimney *Camie *Hatchan Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 407 ru:Эпизод 407 Category:Boss Luffy Historical Episodes